1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to technology for persisting network resource identifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of the Internet, the use of networks, and other information technologies, Identity Systems have become more popular. In general, an Identity System provides for the creation, removal, editing and other managing of identity information stored in various types of data stores. The identity information pertains to users, groups, organizations and/or things. For each entry in the data store, a set of attributes are stored. For example, the attributes stored for a user may include a name, address, employee number, telephone number, email address, user ID and password. The Identity System can also manage access privileges that govern what an entity can view, create, modify or use in the Identity System. Often, this management of access privileges is based on one or more specific attributes, membership in a group and/or association with an organization.
In some instances, an organization provides its member with access to an Identity System through a portal. For example, the organization's web page may include a link selector, such as a button, icon, or address entry field that a member can use to address and access Identity System applications and resources. In using the Identity System, a member may access many applications and resources.
When the member's use of the Identity System is complete, the user will most likely want to return to the organization's portal. Traditional technology requires the member to enter a network address for the portal into a browser application. Alternatively, the member may be able to employ a “Back” function in the Identity System—allowing the user to move from the current location in the Identity System to the location the member was at immediately preceding the current location. The member will repeatedly invoke the Back function until the portal is reached.
Entering the address and repeatedly invoking the Back function are cumbersome and inconvenient. It is desirable for the member to have the ability to jump directly from the current location to the portal.
Some Identity System users also employ an Access Systems. An Access System provides for the authentication and authorization of users attempting to access resources. For efficiency purposes, there is an advantage to integrating the Identity System and the Access System. Additionally, integrating the Identity System and the Access System allows for single-sign-on functionality across multiple resources. Thus, there is also a need for Access Systems and integrated Identity/Access Systems to provide for the immediate access of a portal from any network location reached through the portal. Systems other than Identity and Access Systems can also benefit from providing immediate return to a portal. Examples of such systems include, but are not limited to, systems for ordering materials or inventory and systems providing personnel management.